Cloak of Darkness
| Previous Release = "Bombad Jedi" | Next Release = "Lair of Grievous" | Previous Chronological = "Bombad Jedi" | Next Chronological = "Lair of Grievous" }} "Cloak of Darkness" is the ninth episode of the first season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the ninth episode of the series overall. It was released on December 5, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Ahsoka Tano prepare to interrogate Viceroy Nute Gunray aboard the Jedi Cruiser, Tranquility, which is delivering him to be put on trial. Luminara tries to wear him down to a confession, but Ahsoka is impatient, and threatens Gunray with disregard to the Jedi Code. Luminara pulls Ahsoka to the side and reprimands her, yet the violent threat convinces Gunray that negotiations could commerce. Meanwhile, unknown to the Jedi, Separatist forces have boarded the Tranquility, distracting the clones. This enables Dooku's assassin, Asajj Ventress, to slip aboard unnoticed. Luminara orders Ahsoka to guard Gunray and goes to aid Commander Gree and Green company with the droids. Ventress infiltrates the engine room and sets thermal detonators, before making her way up to the detention level, where Gunray is being held. She and Ahsoka briefly duel, but manages to free Gunray and lock Ahsoka in his cell. However a timely arrival by Luminara prevents the duo from leaving, yet Ventress detonates the detonators and makes her escape. After securing Gunray, Luminara goes after Ventress alone, despite Ahsoka's protests that she is too strong for one Jedi. Luminara, having found and engaged Ventress, finds her a formidable opponent, and eventually gets trapped under some piping which Ventress cut down. Ventress is just about to deliver the fatal blow when she is pushed back into some pipes. Ahsoka, having had a conversation with Captain Argyus who told her to do what she believes is right, followed Luminara and arrived just in time to save the Jedi Master's life. Up at the detention level, Argyus receives a sign and shoots down the other guards. Gree, alerted to this, learns that Argyus was paid by Dooku to help free Gunray and the two fight briefly, yet Gunray, whom Argyus managed to free, knocks Gree out. They head to make their escape, and are later joined by Ventress, who managed to avoid the Jedi again. While they are escaping, Argyus displayed great satisfaction in the outcome of "his" plan and would gladly note her assistance to Dooku; Ventress then stabs him through the back with her lightsaber, informing him she'll report to the count herself. Later, Luminara and Ahsoka report their status to Master Yoda and Anakin, but all is not lost, as they believe that the ship which was stolen by the trio is able to be tracked. Ahsoka departs to meet back up with Anakin, but not before Luminara apologized for not taking her advice. Credits Cast Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Olivia d' Abo as Luminara Unduli * Tom Kenny as Nute Gunray * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress * James Marsters as Captain Argyus * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Corey Burton as Count Dooku / Senate Guard * Ian Abercrombie as Darth Sidious * Tom Kane as Yoda / Narrator Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Produced by * Catherine Winder Directed by * Dave Filoni Written by * Paul Dini Series Writer * Henry Gilroy Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters﻿ *327-T *Padmé Amidala *Faro Argyus *Jar Jar Binks *Bogey *C-3PO *Gree *Dooku *Onaconda Farr *Kit Fisto *Green Leader *Nute Gunray *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *[[Unidentified Clone Naval captain (Tranquility)|Unidentified clone naval captain (Tranquility)]] *Luminara Unduli *Asajj Ventress *Yoda Creatures *Kwazel Maw *Rokarian dirt-fish Droid Models *B2 Super Battle Droid *B1 Battle Droid *Vulture Droid Locations *Rodia's Space Events *Clone Wars **[[Rescue on the Tranquility|Rescue on the Tranquility]] Category:Episodes Category:Season 1